EL PERFECTO REGALO, PARA EL PERFECTO ESPOSO
by Alice Whitlock de Hale
Summary: ALICE BUSCA UN REGALO QUE DARLE A JASPER POR SU ANIVERSARIO DE BODAS, SUS AMIGAS LE DAN ALGUNOS CONSEJOS QUE NO LE AGRADAN DEL TODO...  MIENTRAS BUSCA OPCIONES PIENSA EN ALGO QUE LE PUEDE AGRADAR A EL...


**EL PERFECTO REGALO, PARA EL PERFECTO ESPOSO**

Tal vez no es el hombre perfecto, pero es el hombre al que yo amo, y por eso, para mi es perfecto.

Me enamoré de él cuando tenía apenas 15 años, y él 18, éramos vecinos y desde siempre fuimos buenos amigos, pero cuando entré a la prepa, sin ninguna amiga, el me cuidó y me apoyó, siempre estábamos juntos, me enamoré de él, así sin más, sin ninguna advertencia. Bueno, tal vez, siempre lo supe, pero nunca me di cuenta, estuvimos juntos hasta que el salió del país para estudiar. Después supe que él me amaba, le diría mis sentimientos, pero los dos estábamos tan lejos. Nuestros caminos se separaron totalmente. A los 27 años decidí viajar, no me quedaría en Forks a lamentarme que el hombre del que me enamoré por primera y única vez se había ido, aunque hubiese pasado tanto tiempo.

Después de un año de empezar mis viajes pasé por Philadelphia, entré a una cafetería sin fijarme, pedí un café caliente, necesitaba algo caliente para poder despejar mi mente.

Tomé un lugar en la barra del dichoso lugar, que tenía un aire cálido, reconfortante. Después que me entregaron el café, pedí un pay de manzana y toques de menta. Cuando tuve a ambos enfrente de mi empecé a comer el pay y darle unos cuantos sorbos al café, entonces olí su colonia. Aroma a menta y lluvia, un aroma que nunca olvidaría, miré hacia la puerta, entonces vi la lluvia caer, la puerta estaba abierta y supuse que mi mente me había jugado una mala pasada, el aroma a lluvia era de la calle y la menta de mi pay. Voltee de nuevo a mi café y mi pay cuando volví a percibir ese aroma. Me quedé quieta, seguí comiendo, entonces escuché su voz, su ronca pero dulce voz. Giré mi cabeza y lo vi, sus hermosos mechones rubios un poco largos, tal cual lo recordaba, enmarcando su rostro.

-Jasper, Jasper Whitlock- murmuré casi para mí que para él, cuando lo escuchó volteó y su rostro parecía un poema cuando me vio.

-Alice Brandon, que haces aquí- Se acercó a mí, me abrazó y besó una mejilla. Le conté sobre lo que sucedió, porque me puse a viajar, le dije que lo amaba, cuando me contestó que él también me amaba a mi, propuse que regresáramos a Forks, a nuestras casas, nuestros hogares, hogares que abandonamos por la cobardía de ambos.

Y hemos aquí, nos casamos al regresar de Philadelphia, y hoy cumplimos dos años de casados, tenía que pensar en un perfecto regalo para mi esposo, algo que el amara. Platicando por mis amigas me comentaron que, como cualquier mujer, le diera algo como una camisa, pantalones, o algo por el estilo. Pero yo pensaba en algo más romántico. Entonces supe qué haría. Planee todo muy bien. Esta noche el podría hacer de todo, TODO, conmigo.

Por la tarde cuando llegó de su trabajo cenamos, al terminar de cenar me acerqué a el y lo besé, me senté sobre el con una pierna en cada costado, y lo abracé, nuestras lenguas juguetearon y el mordió mi labio inferior.

-Vamos amor, te tengo una sorpresa en la habitación, y por cierto, feliz aniversario corazón- Le dije al oído con una sensualidad que no conocía de mi.

Llegamos a la habitación y me senté en la orilla de la cama.

-Hoy puedes hacer de todo conmigo- me levanté de nuevo y acaricié su miembro por encima del pantalón –y cuando digo de todo es todo, puedes ser lo salvaje que quieras, se que a ti te gustan las cosas salvajes pero, por mi lo haz hecho dulce y tranquilo, hoy estoy a tu disposición- Caminé de nuevo hacia la cama, y me senté, el se acercó y me susurró al oído.

-Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso- Después de eso, me empezó a arrancar la ropa, quitó todas las barreras entre mi cuerpo y sus manos. Cuando estuve totalmente desnuda, Jasper se me acercó y me empujó contra la cabecera. Sentí los fríos barrotes en mi espalda, pero poco me importó cuando vi a Jasper con algunas de sus corbatas en las manos, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Con una corbata amarró una de mis manos al cabecero, e hizo lo mismo con la otra mano y con mis pies. Quedé totalmente expuesta a su mirada, aún me avergonzaba de que Jasper me viera así, me sentía extraña, pero en ese momento estaba sumamente excitada.

-Hay Alice, te has portado muy mal, y habrá que castigarte- me dijo tocando mi intimidad, deslizando dos dedos dentro, solté un gemido ahogado, y en ese momento atrapó mi boca con la suya.

Se retiró para desvestirse y luego acercar su boca a mi feminidad. Su legua jugó con mi centro húmedo, caliente y palpitante. Introdujo dos dedos en mí sorpresivamente, fue tan bueno que mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Entonces Jasper se retiró de mí.

-Qué pasa amor, porque no sigues- dije jadeando y jalando un poco de las corbatas.

-Esto es un castigo, no se supone que lo disfrutarías- El siguió de nuevo con lo que estaba, lamió y chupó mientras yo reprimía los gemidos para que el no cesara en lo que estaba haciendo, pero cada vez que soltaba un gemido el paraba y solo besaba un poco mis senos, algo que me desesperaba, ya que me sentía de lo mas excitada. Se acercó a mi oído y habló.

-Hoy no serás mas la dulce Alice, quiero que saques tu lado salvaje, quiero que me digas las cosas sucias- Me sonrojé y lamí su oreja, el solo se alejó y continuó con su trabajo en mi intimidad. Un gemido inundó la habitación y el se separó de mi.

-Sigue Jasper, por favor, sigue-dije en tono de suplica viendo mi feminidad

-Recuerda lo que te dije Alice, quiero que me digas las cosas sucias-

-Jasper, por favor, no me hagas hacerlo-

-Hazlo o te dejaré así, desnuda y excitada-

-Jasper, sigue lamiendo, quiero que juegues con mi sexo hasta que me venga, quiero venirme en tu boca, quiero que juegues conmigo- Las palabras salieron de mi con una fuerza terrible, Jasper siguió con sus juegos en mi, hasta que me vine.

-Te voy a hacer mía, mía, solo mía- Tomó su miembro y se acercó a mi entrada –pero quiero que también supliques por esto-

-Quiero que me hagas tuya, quiero que me partas en dos, pero primero quiero lamerlo, quiero sentir su sabor antes de que se mezcle con el mío- el acercó su miembro a mi boca y empecé por besar la punta y poco a poco lo introduje en mi boca, Jasper echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recorrí su miembro completamente hasta que no aguanté más.

-Jasper, ahora, hazme tuya, quiero sentirte dentro de mi, hazme tuya-

Jasper se posicionó en mi entrada y se introdujo poco a poco, me besó jugando mi lengua con la suya, nuestro beso duró hasta que el aire fue apremiante, se movía lentamente dentro de mí, y luego empezó a ser más salvaje, cosa que me encantó. Se movía dentro de mí mientras lamia mis senos y jugaba con mis pezones.

-Te amo Jasper, te amo- Jasper no cesaba sus movimientos dentro de mi hasta que ambos tocamos el cielo juntos.

-Yo también te amo Alice, eres mi vida- Dijo Jasper acariciando mi rostro con una de sus manos. Me besó despacio mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban un poco. Emití un ligero quejido, mis brazos empezaban a entumecerse y me dolían un poco.

-Ummhh, lo siento Alice, ahora te desamarro- Desamarró mis brazos y mis piernas. Nos acomodamos en la cama y nos tapó con la sabana blanca.

-Jasper, ¿Te gustó mi regalo?- Dije un poco apenada.

-Me encantó mi amor, me encantó, fue el mejor regalo que me pudiste haber dado-

-En serio Jasper, tanto te gustó mi regalo-

-Eres lo mejor Alice, lo que sea que me hubieras dado, habría sido perfecto, a mi solo me importa que en nuestros aniversarios, estemos juntos, tú eres mi mejor regalo-

Me besó mientras mordía un poco mi labio inferior, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron hasta que bostecé, Jasper me atrajo hacia su pecho y nos dormimos abrazados.

Ese fue el perfecto regalo, para mi perfecto esposo.


End file.
